What
by Sesshy-luvs-me
Summary: Kagome is girl that will hurt you if she sees that you are bothering someone but what happens wshen someone is botherimg her.Kagome sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha but i wish his older brother could be my man slave

PLus i don't own the song break stuff

Chapter 1

A teenage girl went walking down a street carrying he rblack backpack. She was wearing

a black corset with green vines traveling upward. Her balck combat boots went all of the way up to

her black skirt that waved in the wind as she walked. Her eyes were a bright bright blue that

matched her pale skin and shiny black hair.

About twenty yards behind her a creepy guy with long black hair wearing black and red

was trying to catch up to a girl that was a walking only a couple of yards ahead of him. When he

noticed that no one was looking he ran up to the girl and roughly grabbed her wrist.

"Bitch were the fuck do you think that you are going."The man hissed as he pulled the

poor girl closer to him.

"Naraku let me go, you know this is why I broke up with you." she said as she got angrier

every second that he held onto her wrist.

That was when Naraku lost all of the little control he had and slapped the girl across the

face and she flew onto the ground in tears. The blue eyed girl had just seen enough. She had been

watchin them ever since ever sice they had brought her out of her thoughts and what she just saw

pissed her off she never liked it when women were treated in such a manner. Plus she was alredy

having a really bad day and he did not help it at all.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YUO THINK THAT YOUR DOING YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" She

screamed to get his attention.

"Who the hell are you whore?" Naraku asked not really paying attention.

The girl could tell that he was not paying attention and that pissed her off even more so he

did not even notice when she punched him in the face. Naraku just relized what happened and

looked up at the girl no women he saw before him that looked like she was going to skin him alive.

"My name is Kagome and don't you frget that" She said calmly.

**Its just one of those days when you don't wanna wake up.**

**Everything is fucked. Everybody sux.**

**You don't really know why but want justify rippin' someone's head off.**

**No human contact and if you interact your life is on contract.**

**Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker.**

**It's just one of those days!!**

**(chorus)**

**its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip or you'll be**

**leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit talkin **

**that shit.(Punk, so come and get it)**

Kagome strated to wail on Naraku like there was no tommarow.

**its just one of those days feelin' like a freight train.**

**First one to complain leaves with a blood stain.**

**Damn right I'm a maniac.**

**You better watch your back cuz I'm fuckin' up your program.**

**And if your stuck up you just lucked up.**

**Next in line to get fucked up. Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker.**

**Its just one of those days!! its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit**

**lettin' shit slip or you'll be leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I **

**think you better quit talkin that shit.(Punk, so come and get it)**

**I feel like shit. My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now im dangerous.**

**We've all felt like shit and been treated like shit.**

**All those motherfuckers that want to step up I hope you know I pack a chain saw.**

**ill skin your ass raw. And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin'**

**tonight...**

**break your fuckin' face tonight!!**

**give me somethin' to break.**

**How bout your fuckin' face.**

**I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!!...(chorus)**

"this is just a great way to start my day at my new schhol" Kagome said aloud leaving a fucked up Naraku behind her.


	2. wat eva

Don't own inuyasha

Chapter 2

"Crap Crap Crap I'm going to be late!" yelled a very pissed off Kagome. she was running as

fast as she could to get to school her little fight with Naraku made her atleast five minutes late

already. Once Kagome got into school she ran up to the school office.

"How may I help you miss" Asked an office assistant by the name of Rin. She had brown

hair put up in a tight bun. She was wearing a black work suit.

"I'm new, names Kagome, I need my schedule."She said hurridly she really wanted to get

to her class before she had to deal with retarded teachers asking her why she was so late. She

really did not need a schedual because she had already got a tour of the school since her bitchy

cousin Kikyo gave it to her. She really hated her cousin Kikyo she always got on to Kagome's

nerves.

Kikyo was like a preppy version of her. She always tried to be better than Kagome but she

never could be. She had medium length hair .and she had dull lifeless brown eyes that sent shivers

down your spine if she stared at you for too long.

"Here is your schedual... If you need any help let me or Sango know she is the other office

worker, we can help you with anything you need. On that note Rin left and Kagome went to her first

class History.

When Kagome walked in she felt like she would die, she hated being the center of

attention she left that to Kikyo wich guess what Kikyo was sitting in the middle of the class room

obviously not noticing her cousin. kagome put up her mask so that no one would notice how

annoyed and nervous she was. To anyone that would have looked at Kagome they would have seen

a scary hot chick that looked like if you said anything wrong she would kick your ass.

"So you are the new girl... Kagome?" Pronounced Kanna "Please take a seat miss unless

you want to say something about yourself." Kagome looked around the classroom she saw her

cousin Kikyo and mentally sighed she really did not want any classes with her. She kept looking

around the class and saw all of the lust filled looks she was getting from all of the guys _they are not _

_that bad looking...what ever_ she thought.

"No" Kagome said finally taking an empty seat next to a guy who was wearing a black wife

beater with saggy black jeans._ He is pretty hot_ thought kagome before she started taking notes for

her first class.

_Who the hell is disturbing my sleep _ thougtht Sesshomaru. Then he heard the most

beautiful voice. He looked up and saw an unemotional women walk up and sit into an empty seat

beside him.

**BAM!!!!!!!** The door to the class room flew open and there was Naraku one of the hottest

guys who was also one of the six strongest in the school and he looked like her had just got

jumped by atleast five people and was beaten routhlessly.Everyon ein the classroom was staring at

him except Kagoime who seemed to not care at all though inside she was laughing her ass off

thinking _ha thats what you get bitch_.

"It's you." yelled a pissed off looking Naraku._She will pay for what she did to me she does_

_not know who I am_ but that was before Naraku noticed how beautiful she was_ I will get your heart _

_and then no one will be able to touch me again with the kind of power ahe posseses _thought

scheming Naraku.

"What ever" Kagome said obviously not caring if he remembered her or not.


End file.
